The process of coating nut products with various ingredients is well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,650 by Chino et al discloses a process whereby nuts are coated with an aqueous gum solution containing sugar and then baked. U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,266 by Cooper et al describes a process for producing a sorbitol coated nut product that comprises coating raw nuts with an aqueous sorbitol solution followed by roasting the nuts and cooling. U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,843 to Hashimoto discloses a process for coating raw nuts with a sugar syrup, roasting the nuts and then coating them with a sauce containing soy sauce, salt, sugar and water. Green et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,545 describes a process whereby raw nuts are coated with a honey solution, then enrobed with sugar and starch and thereafter roasting the nuts.
There are several problems inherent in any process where the nuts are coated before roasting with honey or sugar such as mentioned above. When any sugar, particularly reducing sugar, is added to nuts before roasting, there is an enormous problem in maintaining good color and flavor during the roasting process. Experience has taught that it is almost impossible to produce a nut product with good color when the sugar-honey solution is added prior to dry roasting. The excessive caramelization that occurs when reducing sugars are added to the nuts prior to hot air roasting is of such an adverse mangitude and extent as to discourage coating the raw nuts with sugar and honey before roasting. This discoloration problem is not nearly as acute when the nuts are oil roasted compared to when they are air roasted.